Miss Murder
by tearsandeyeliner
Summary: inspired by the newest AFI single, this is a story about violence, passion, what is right, and understanding. AxS, plus a new character that i made up. this is my first story so feel free to read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Miss Murder

Chapter 1: Raining Blood

The sky was the color of ink; streaked among the dark clouds, lightning struck. The rain poured down in heavy sheets pounding into the ground, turning England into a slurry of mud and fog.

"Typical English weather," Alucard said to himself with a smirk.

"Alucard! Are you listening to me?" Sir Integra yelled as she threw down a stack of papers onto her cluttered desk.

Alucard finally looked away from one of the large windows in Integra's office. He glanced over the rest of the room. The tall woman with long blonde hair stood behind her desk with both hands on different stacks of paper, with one of her incredibly expensive cigars clenched between her teeth. Walter stood next to the desk after placing an exquisitely delicate antique china tea set on a silver tray onto the desk. Then there was Seras Victoria standing at attention, listening to everything in the room.

"The tension is so thick in here," she thought, hoping her master wouldn't pry into her mind like he usually did to irritate her.

"I was listening," Alucard stated, breaking the silence in the room.

"Fine," replied Integra as she arranged different pages into many piles, "You two are being deployed to Westminster. There's a freak all the way from America wreaking havoc in the town. Most of the citizens have already been turned into ghouls. It should be a simple matter for both of you to handle."

Seras quickly saluted and loudly replied, "Yes, sir!" she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Alucard, on the other hand, returned his gaze back to the rain filled window. Integra sat down at her desk and began reading through the paperwork, while Walter prepared Integra's tea just the way she liked it.

"Do you like the rain?" Walter asked gently.

"I hold no sentimental feelings for such things," Alucard replied as he disappeared into a black portal.

Seras ran down into the catacombs of the Hellsing mansion and into her room to retrieve her Halconnen cannon. As she slung the cannon over her shoulder, she thought, "I wonder what's bothering Master?"

The answer quickly resounded in her mind. "It's none of your concern. I suggest you focus on this mission. And drink that blood now!"

Seras's head snapped over to the table where Walter had left her nightly packet of blood in a bucket filled with ice. Seras rolled her eyes, set down her cannon, and stomped over to the table.

"This isn't right," she thought.

"It's who you are," was Alucard's reply.

"But I don't want to," Seras thought with a pout.

"Don't make me force you."

Seras snatched the packet out of the bucket, causing a few chips of ice to fly. She tore open the packet, pinched her nose and gulped down her meal. She chucked the empty packet into the trash can. She grabbed her cannon and walked through a black portal.

On the other side of the portal, Seras found herself on the outskirts of Westminster.

"So, you've finally come to join the fun," came a voice directly behind her.

Seras jumped. "Master!" she screamed.

"You need to keep your senses open at all times, Police Girl," he replied as he strode towards the town with guns drawn.

Seras quickly collected herself and followed him.

The rain still fell, and the pitter-patter of the drops splashing on the cobblestones were heard. The moans of ghouls and the scrapping of their bodies along the ground filled the damp night air.

Seras held her gun close to her, ever at the ready. Behind a few trees, a group of ghouls staggered. In the blink of an eye, Seras quickly turned them all into dust. The ash turned into a gray paste and soon ran into the gutter in the street.

"This is what we usually deal with. Why does the whole thing about him being American have such an impact?" Seras thought to herself.

Alucard was surrounded by a large mass of ghouls. It only took a few shots from his Casull and Jackal to clear out that section of town.

"Where is this bastard?" Alucard whispered to himself. He looked around seeing nothing but empty streets. He stood waiting and listened. The faint sound of metal clashing together, swearing, scuffling, and the steady sound of rain, but no thoughts that floated from the distance.

"This seems interesting," Alucard said to himself as a maniacal grin appeared on his face, and he followed the sounds.

"Master!" Seras gasped as she spotted him walking towards the town square. She hurried to catch up with him.

As they entered the town square, they saw a clash like no other: a young man with tousled light brown hair, hazel eyes that were tinged with red, and gritted teeth was donned in a simple black shirt, matching cargo pants and a long black leather trench coat, and he held a long scabbard, which was pressed against the blades of the two katanas of his opponent.

"Well he's just another bloody freak," thought Seras, "but who's she?"

The she Seras was referring to was none other than the freak's opponent. She was a petite woman who stood like she was ten feet tall. Long black ringlets surrounded a face that held grace and intensity. With burning red eyes filled with determination and full lips curled into a sneer, she held her two katanas with all her might. She dressed like a militaristic fashionista (yes, an oxymoron of sorts). With a long-sleeved black military shirt with gold buttons lined down the right side of her chest (if you're not getting the picture yet, please look to AFI's new video to get a visual). Her matching skirt stopped at her ankles, with a huge slit that stopped right at her hipbone, making the fact that she was wearing garters to hold up her fishnets and gun holsters. The strangest thing about her was that she was fighting the freak in a small pair of black slouch high heeled boots.

"Well she's an odd one," Seras thought as she watched the two fight.

In the blink of an eye, the female slipped on of her katanas from the press of the freak's sword and made a move to stab the freak in the heart, but the freak elbowed the katana out of the female's hand. He the kicked the Japanese sword across the square.

He growled and said in a clear American accent, "Cheap trick, bitch, but it didn't work."

She looked him right in the eye and with a similar American accent replied, "That's not all I've got." She pressed her katana harder and turned it to get his scabbard out of his hand, but she was stopped when she felt his fist slam into her stomach.

She had no need for air, but she proceeded to cough out all of the air in her body. As she began to gasp to retrieve the lost air, the freak smirked. That smirk soon turned into a grimace as the female slammed her high heeled boots into his foot. A small yelp escaped his lips as a trickle of his cold blood seeped out of the hole in his foot and quickly mixed into the water of a puddle.

While the freak was distracted by his own pain, the female maneuvered the scabbard out of his hand and across the other side of the square. She pushed her katana through one of the freak's arms.

The pain shot through the freak's body, and with his uninjured arm, he back-handed the female across the square.

"Ooo, that doesn't look good," Seras thought as she watched the female slam down onto the cobblestones. The crunching sounds of bones breaking filled the ears of all who were present.

Slowly the female raised herself on to her elbows, as her body was healing itself, and shook her head. "Now _that_ wasn't nice!" she yelled as she stood up. She reached her hand up her sleeve and with a flick of her wrist, she threw five throwing knives, which all landed, in a line, along the freak's neck.

The freak hissed in pain as he struggled to rip the weapons out of his neck fast enough. The female charged at the freak while grabbing a .35mm handgun from the holster on her garter. She fired two shots which landed right between the freak's eyes.

As he disintegrated into ash, the female ran to grab both of her katanas. She raced back to where the freak was eliminated and watched as the chip that had made the freak what he was, dropped towards the ground in the pouring rain. She quickly glanced over to the tall vampire in red and the smaller vampire in blue and winked.

The female caught the chip on the flat side of her katana. She tossed the chip into the air, drew her weapons, and with three slashes of both of her swords, the chips fell into the muddy remains of the freak in five perfect triangles and one tiny square.

She placed her samurai swords back into their sheaths that were strapped into onto the back of her shirt. She lowered her head and whispered," I will get you. It's only a matter of time you little shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Girl Anachronism

Quick note: I don't own Hellsing or any of the characters, sorry I forgot to mention that before

The female paused, taking in a deep breath, and looked around. She spotted the leftover scabbard and went to grab it. "Mine," she said as she strapped the large sword to her hip.

The rain finally started to let up. The female looked up into the clouds and smiled. "Nice night isn't it?" the female asked loudly.

Seras looked around wondering who the female was addressing.

Alucard remained where he stood and slowly replied, "It just got interesting."

The female slowly strode over to the pair of vampires with a small smirk on her face, her fangs gleaming in the moonlight. "So you're the legendary Nosferatu, Alucard. It's truly and honor and a privilege," said the female as she made a sweeping bow. "And you must be Seras Victoria. It's a pleasure," the female continued as she shook the blonde girl's hand furiously.

Seras stood dumbfounded. "Who _is _she?" Seras screamed in her mind.

Alucard's yellow glasses slid down his nose as he asked, "Who might you be?"

"Oh, excuse me; I guess I didn't mention that," she stammered, "My code name is Miss Murder. I work for an American government agency called SMACK."

"What are you doing here in England?" Seras asked nervously.

"Well, I'm after a freak from my area," Miss Murder replied.

"Where would that be?" Alucard asked.

"New York City. I take care of the whole Northeast."

"What has this freak done?" Seras inquired.

"Well, besides being a freak, this sick fuck has raped children and turned them into ghouls. SMACK doesn't take that kind of shit. It's just wrong to witness such a sight. Children should be allowed to be children."

There was a long pause. "Umm, what is SMACK?" Seras asked as she scratched her head.

"Supernatural Monster and Creature Killers," Miss replied.

"Well, Americans aren't known for their subtlety," Seras stated with a small laugh.

Alucard agreed.

Miss Murder laughed softly and then sighed, "That freak I just killed isn't even the one I was really after…"she started, twiddling her thumbs sheepishly.

"Really? Then who are you after?" asked Seras.

"His name is Viktor V. I've been after him for over a year now. The American government believes that he has a close link to the people who are creating the freaks, so…"

"I think you should come with us, Miss Murder, or whatever your real name is," Alucard interrupted.

"Oh _how_ inviting," miss murder replied sarcastically, "I bet all the female prey just flock to you like flies to a big pile of-"

"I'm sure Master didn't mean it like that!" Seras interjected.

"Fine, whatever," Miss Murder said as she threw up her hands in frustration and pouted.

Alucard opened up a black portal, and all three walked through.

The portal opened up in Integra's office. Sir Hellsing sat at her desk looking over reports, signing them, sipping tea, and taking long drags from her pricey cigars. As the three characters stepped into the office, Integra put down everything she was working on, sat up straight, and gently folded her hands on her desk.

Alucard leaned against one of the large bookshelves and grinned. Seras stood at attention in front of Integra's desk and saluted. Miss murder strutted from where Alucard stood, crossed in front of Integra's desk, and dragged her finger along the fine cherry wood. She came to a stop at the side of the desk and smiled her fangs apparent.

Integra glared at Alucard and asked as calmly as she could, through gritted teeth, "Alucard, this another one of your fledglings that you haven't bothered to tell me about?"

Alucard looked at Integra with a smirk.

"Actually, I'm not. I'm Miss Murder from SMACK. It's very nice to make your acquaintance, Sir Hellsing," Miss smoothly explained as she bowed and extended her hand.

Integra shook the vampire's hand and asked, "So, you're the agent General Meyers sent after the American freak."

"Yes," Miss answered.

"How long do you plan to be here in England?"

"Until this freak is eliminated, and maybe afterward I'll do a little sight-seeing," miss replied nonchalantly.

"Do you have any shelter from the sunlight?" Integra asked.

"General Meyers made accommodations for me," Miss replied as she started thinking about when she arrived in the country.

She had woken up inside of her black coffin, and she tried her best to stretch out her body in the cramped lavender colored interior. She raised the lid to find that she was in the lost luggage room at Heathrow Airport.

"Well, this will _never_ do," she thought as she whipped out her cell phone that she had stored down the front of her shirt.

She dialed a number and waited for the other side to answer.

"Hello?" asked a rough male voice.

"I've arrived and I happen to be in the lost luggage room," she answered.

"There should be someone arriving in five minutes to transport you and your coffin to the W Hotel in downtown London," the man explained, "After you get settled in, I suggest that you get to work on tracking down and eliminating your target, Miss Murder."

"Yes, General Meyers," Miss whispered into the phone as she hung up.

She concentrated for a moment, and the long black nightgown she wore instantly transformed into a black ballerina-necked suit, with a corset built in and a lavender silk blouse that had the same neckline. She also had a light, black trench coat draped over her shoulders. Fishnets, sky high black pumps, and a small purse completed the whole look.

She looked over to the metal door on the other side of the room with a small window which led to the outside. She watched as a large black hearse pulled up to the door.

The driver stepped out of the hearse, stared at her for a moment, and went inside of the building to retrieve her coffin. She walked around to the passenger's side and got in. she felt the car move as he loaded in the coffin, and got back in the driver's seat.

The ride was quiet as she sat in her seat with her face pressed against the glass, taking in the sights and sounds of London.

"It's so much like New York," she thought with a smile.

She arrived at the W Hotel, and as soon as she got out of the hearse, she signaled to a bellhop to help the driver. She stood watching as they unloaded her coffin. The bellhop had a horrified look on his face as his eyes glanced over the lid. Etched into the lid was a picture of a rose and the words, "All the angels in Heaven cried, the day that this young lady died."

"Do you mind?" she yelled, bringing the bellhop out of his fear-stricken stupor, "I would like to check in _tonight!"_

She walked into the hotel and headed for the front desk. The lobby was almost empty, with all of the guests either sleeping or out on the town. Behind the large grey marble desk, an astute looking young man sat with a serious look on his face.

"This guy could be trouble," she thought as she put on her sexiest smirk and sauntered up to the young man.

"Hi, I'm supposed to have the penthouse reserved under the name Rodriguez," she said batting her eyelashes.

The man's face was stone cold as he stated, "we'll have to inspect your luggage back there," as he pointed to the driver and the bellhop holding her coffin with a black sheet over it.

"Do you really have to? I mean, all I have in there is my clothes, and shoes, and makeup…" she started, while counting on her fingers.

"Nonetheless, we still have to check your luggage," replied the young man.

She pouted as she turned around and started to tap her nails on the desk. "He's really starting to piss me off!" she thought as she painted a smile on her face and slowly turned to face the young man again.

She looked deep into his eyes, reached for his hand, and started caressing it. "Listen, sweetie," she said, "there's no need to search my luggage. There's no problem with anything."

"Yes there is."

She looked deeper into his eyes. "There's no problem," she said as she lightly tapped his nose.

"There's no problem," he stated in monotone with a blank look in his eye.

"I thought so," she said as she took her key, walked away from the desk, and directed her driver and bellhop to take everything to the top floor.

"Miss Murder! Miss Murder! Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" Sir Integra yelled.

Miss Murder was visibly shaken by Integra's tirade. She shook her mind clear and looked around. All eyes were on her. "Sorry. I guess I just spaced out for a second."

"Either she's worse that you, Police Girl, or she's trained her senses to block all prying into her mind and ignore everything," Alucard observed from the bookshelf.

"As I was saying, since my servants' target has been eliminated, I don't see why you couldn't at least stay for a while before you go back to your shelter for the day," Integra explained.

"That would be fine," replied Miss Murder, "Is that okay with you two?"

"I certainly don't mind!" Seras piped up.

"I don't have any objections," Alucard answered as he headed for the door. Miss Murder and Seras followed after him.

"Why do I fee like their mother right now?" Integra thought to herself, wary of Alucard's mind prying. She sighed and rested her head on her cluttered desk.

As they made their way down into the dank catacomb of the sprawling mansion, all three met up with Walter on the stairs, who was carrying the empty buckets leftover from Alucard and Seras' meals.

"Good evening, Miss Victoria, Alucard…Oh my, I do not seem to know who you are Miss…" Walter started.

"Murder. And you are?" asked Miss Murder as she shook his hand.

"I am Walter, the head butler of the Hellsing mansion," he replied with a smile.

"Angel of Death, you seem to have understated yourself yet again," Alucard interjected.

"I used to be part of the combative department of the Hellsing organization a long time ago," Walter replied sheepishly.

Miss Murder gave Alucard a dirty look and turned back to Walter with a smile. "Anyway, it was very nice to meet you, Walter. I hope to see you again very soon."

Down in the catacombs, the three vampires headed to an underground library. Each phased through the door and looked around. The scent of mold and rotting books was powerful. Dust blanketed everything in the room. As each found a chair to sit on, clouds of dust rose, causing Seras to start coughing. As she tried to calm down her cough, she choked out, "sorry, I'm still not used to the whole 'not needing to breathe' thing."

Miss Murder looked at Seras with a small smile. "It's okay. It still happens to me once in a while."

Alucard watched the interaction between the two females and smirked. He clasped his hands in front of his face, with his elbows on the arms of his chair and asked, "What's you history, 'Miss Murder'?" raising his eyebrow at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Story of a Girl

I don't own Hellsing, so you can't sue.

"Huh?" Miss Murder blurted out, looking around.

"We want to know how you became a part of the undead," Seras slowly informed her.

"Oh," Miss Murder whispered. She leaned back in her chair, started twiddling her thumbs, and blew out a gust of air that she hadn't realized she was holding. "Well…"

I was born in March of 1884, on the island of Puerto Rico. I came from a relatively wealthy family who owned a large sugar cane plantation. My family consisted of my mother, father, and my two older brothers.

I grew up very much the tomboy. The entire plantation was our playground. Playing tag in the sugar cane fields, play fighting with wooden swords on the lush green lawn in front of our home, even swimming in the crystal blue sea that was part of our property was all part of the wonderful memories of my childhood.

My father cared for me deeply and always made sure that the playing field was equal between me and my brothers. But when it was just us, he was extra doting, after all, I was the baby, and I was his only daughter.

Every night before I was sent up to bed, he would turn on the phonograph and dance with me. Standing on my toes in my nightgown, just trying to stand as tall as he did, to dance just as gracefully as he did, whirling me around the house so that my feet didn't touch the floor; those times were so special; I didn't want them to end.

When I was 15, my mother had decided it was time for me to stop running around in my brothers' clothes and fighting and to start becoming a lady and getting married. I couldn't stand having to change for her. The prospect of marriage frightened me completely. It meant that I would leave my brothers and my father.

Every suitor who came calling for me was quickly turned away. It's not that they weren't attracted to me, but according to them I seemed "cold." I toyed with their emotions. I would draw them in with my charms and quickly push them away. I just couldn't see myself even being away from my family, and it only took a few months for the suitors to give up on me.

The last one showed up on New Year's Eve, right at the turn of the century. As usual, I broke his heart as quickly as I could. My family was holding a grand party to celebrate the New Year. It was a very welcome celebration. Things within our home had started to fall apart. My parents were hardly seen together and barely spoke to one another. Both of my brothers had already left home, one to attend college, and the other already starting a family. The house had seemed so empty, and the party was supposed to be a magical and happy event.

I really didn't want to, but for my mother's sake, I actually got dressed up. My parents were so proud, because even when I met my suitors, the best my mother could do was to have me wearing an old dress one of our workers couldn't fit into anymore.

The ballroom in our home looked beautiful that night. The house smelled entirely of flowers and was filled with the light of hundreds of candles. Everyone was dressed in the best silks and satins. They all looked like dolls.

That night had started out so wonderful. Everyone drank and danced and was happy. That's when I saw him.

It was only a few minutes after the New Year had begun, but I had spotted him. He was a somewhat older man with black hair and a dignified face. He wore a very expensive black tuxedo, and he carried himself as if everyone else were not even there. All he did was stare at me, and I couldn't tear my eyes away. As I stared back at him, he directed me to walk out to the balcony that was just off to the right of the ballroom.

He was even better looking up; I remember thinking when he came out to join me on that balcony. He smiled at me, and said, "What a beautiful night."

I couldn't say anything back to him, so I ended up smiling softly and blushing. No man had ever really done that to me.

"Why so shy?" he asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

All I did was blush more.

"Well, I'm sure when you speak; you have a lovely voice to match that lovely face of yours."

"Thank you," I managed to squeak out.

"See, I was right!" he exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh; he was so charming. We talked for what seemed like hours on that balcony that night about my life so far, and even his for a bit.

He told me that he was an importer to the island. He was widower who had only been married for about three years. His wife had died during childbirth to a stillborn.

"Oh my! That's simply awful!" Seras blurted. Alucard gave her a stern look, and she bowed her head and quietly said, "Please continue."

Miss Murder sighed and began where she had left off.

I felt so sorry for him; I put my hand on his shoulder. He took my hand and kissed it. He pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear, "Come away with me. We can be together forever."

I quickly pulled myself away from his arms. "Are you crazy? I hardly know you!"

"But I just told you everything about me, and I think I know just about everything there is to know about you!"

"What about my family? They need me!"

"From what you told me, they all seem to be fine. They'll be fine without you. To me you seem to be hiding from the world locking yourself away in an empty house. You are meant for something more than this; I can feel it!"

"You don't understand," was all I could say as I turned my back to him and walked back to the party.

I could tell he was furious that I had told him no. I like him, I really did. I think I could've grown to love him, but I wasn't ready to leave my home.

I found my mother enjoying the party. I guess when she saw how depressed I looked, she hugged me and quickly sat me down to find out what happened. I didn't tell her much, except that I met someone and that I was just a little down about what we had talked about. She sent me to bed.

As I laid awake in bed, I could hear the party ending, with the sound of voices growing softer and the clatter of all the dishes being cleared out. I started dosing as the house slowly became quiet.

The peaceful sleep that I was getting was ended as I was jolted awake. My eyes opened to the sight of trees all around me whizzing by me in a continuous streak of gray. The sky was the only thing that didn't seem to move; the pretty blanket of dark purple was dotted with sparkled of white. I felt arms around me, and I turned around to see what was going on. I looked up to see the man that I had met earlier carrying me and running with a speed I had never seen before. He had a determined look on his face that frightened me to no end.

All I could o was scream. He tried covering my mouth, but I bit his hand and kept screaming. The last bit I remember of that was being hit on the back of the head.

I woke up inside of a dark room. There was only one candle lit, and I could barely see anything. Then I heard his voice, "I don't take 'no' for an answer."

Out of nowhere, he appeared on top of me from where I lay on the hard damp wooden floor. By then, I was roo frightened to speak or scream for help. I could feel his breath on my neck, and I tried to squirm out of his grasp. His grip was like iron, and I soon gave up on trying to escape and just cried.

"You will be mine," I heard him whisper as he bit into my neck. It hurt so much; I laid there and cried as I felt my life slowly draining out of me.

I could feel my eyes growing heavy when I felt something pressed against my mouth.

"Drink," he hissed in my ear.

I was so weak, I complied. It tasted so disgusting at first, but soon it tasted sweeter than any dessert I had ever had. I wanted more. I kept drinking until it was ripped away from me.

I felt light as a feather as I fell asleep in an almost drunken haze. As I fell unconscious, I heard, "so young, so beautiful, so virginal, so perfect."

"So that was how you were transformed?" asked Seras.

Miss Murder was quiet and only nodded.

"You should be grateful that I at least gave you a choice, Police Girl. This vampire that you call you sire has no manners and is nothing but a waste," said Alucard.

"You can say that again!" the two women exclaimed simultaneously. The two of them looked at each other and laughed softly.

"Continue," Alucard ordered, relaxing a little more into his chair.

Well, I woke up not knowing what day it was, let alone the time, because there were no windows. I was alone; at least I thought I was.

"How am I going to get out of here?" I asked myself out loud.

"You will never escape me!" I heard his voice inside my head. I was instantly terrified. "You're mine and mine alone!"

I looked around me trying to see where he was. I was amazed to find that there were no lit candles in the room, but I could see everything in the room clearly. The room was small and completely made out of wood. There was table and two chairs at the far end of the room and a very heavy door with many locks on it leading to the outside.

I realized I was still in the nightgown I wore when he had kidnapped me. I was so upset. I just wanted to go home and forget that any of it had happened at all.

I heard the locks click and the door open as I turned around to find him walking in, going to the table, and sitting down.

We stared at each other for what felt like forever, until he asked me, "Do you know what you've become?"

I was too afraid to say anything, so I just shook my head.

"You are now one of the undead. You are my fledgling; I am your sire. You roam the night feasting on blood 'til the sun rises. That is the time you hide yourself away from the sun and sleep in a coffin." With that said he walked out of the room but came back with a large wooden box slung over his shoulder. He slammed it onto the floor in front of me. "This is where you will sleep. I will bring you a meal every night, and you will consume it. Otherwise, you will be punished."

I heard my stomach grumbling, and I watched him walk out again and this time he brought in one if my old suitors. He was struggling against him. I wondered why he was here and what he had to do with me being fed.

Then, I smelled it. The scent of his blood coursing through his veins tickled my nose. I felt a pain inside my mouth as my fangs grew. All I saw, all I heard, all I could feel, all I could think about was my old suitor's blood.

He was thrown across the room and that's when I pounced. I chased after him until I had him cornered. I slammed his body against the wall. To keep his head from moving, I pushed his head against the wall. I pressed my lips to his neck and bit down as hard as I could. His blood ran into my mouth and I was in heaven. I drank until I felt his heart had stopped beating.

"See, Police Girl! That's how you should be."

"Do you want to hear this story or not?" Miss Murder asked peeved.

Alucard rolled his eyes from behind his yellow glasses and made a gesture for her to continue.

When I had come to my senses, I heard him clapping. "Your first kill. Job well done, sweetheart." I looked back at him and immediately burst into tears. What had I done? This poor man has a family that will be looking for him. What about my family? Were they looking for me? Would I ever escape?

My questioning was quickly answered with a kick in the face. I could feel the blood running out of my nose and all over my face.

"Insolent brat! I give you a gift that many would kill for and at the first meal you complain!"

I could barely make out anything else he yelled at me as he hit, kicked, and punched me as if I were pillow that severely needed to be fluffed. I lay there bleeding and quiet until I finally heard his footsteps fading and the final clicks of the lock. I had lain there so long that the blood had dried up, and I found myself stuck to the floor. I slowly peeled myself off of the floor and crawled into my coffin to cry myself to sleep.

Things went on like that for along time. For a while I refused to drink blood. I would stay with my victim, calming him down until he or she fell asleep. It wouldn't help me any, because he would soon find out, barge into the room furious, rip apart my victim, and the beat me until I fell unconscious.

I gave that up pretty soon and just did everything I was told. It didn't help me either. Every night it seems, he would come up with some excuse to berate and beat me to a pulp.

I never knew what day it was. I only knew the season from the way my victims were dressed. I didn't know anything except my room, my victims, and him.

I hated him. I hated him more than anything. I hated the walked he walked, I hated the way he talked, I hated the way he looked, I hated the way he treated my victims, and I hated the way he treated me.

"I already hate him, and I don't even know his name," thought Seras.

"You should be grateful for the new life you have, Police Girl. Be happy you have a merciful master like me and not a piece of garbage like she had," Seras heard Alucard's voice inside of her head.

"Yes master," she responded.

Please read and review you guys. It's really encouraging for me, and it will actually make me get off my ass and write more. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time, people.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Story of a Girl: Gotta Get Away

Finally I have the next chapter up! Remember people, I'm not getting paid to write this stuff. I just wish I could.

"I became so sick of being with him. I just wanted to go back and start my life where I had left off. Having an overbearing tyrant like him for a master left me feeling so empty, like I was just of a shell of who I used to be.

I thought I would never be able to escape, but one night it hit me. As he screamed at me, for no apparent reason, I sat there nodding along with his complaints. Then a thought came: If vampires like us only survive on blood, what would happen to a vampire who was drained of all his blood? He would die…wouldn't he?

'Are you listening, you little ingrate?' he bellowed at me.

I quickly blocked all my thoughts from him, kept nodding as I was expected, and started to formulate my plan to free myself.

The thing was, I knew I couldn't go back home. I had been kept prisoner for such an indeterminable amount of time that I knew it wasn't right for me to come home. It had been long enough for my family to have gone looking for me, enough for them to give up hope, think I was dead, and move on. Realizing this hurt, but I had to find a new place to make my home-"

"So you came to America?" Seras asked.

"Shh! I'm not there yet!" Miss Murder whispered jokingly, waving a hand at Seras.

"It was one night when the air began to warm up, the birds started to chirp again, and the scent of early blooming flowers began to drift through the air. I had awoken early to prepare myself for the whole thing. I cleared my mind completely; I would act on instinct.

I closed my coffin and sat on top of it, staring at the door, waiting for him to come in. I tried controlling the breath that I didn't need and slow down my increasing heart rate. I could sense him waking up, and I could hear the pounding of his boots against the rotting wooden floor. The locks clicked open slowly.

The door swung open, and he strode into the room and grinned at me. I kept my face and mind as blank as possible. He went over to the table and sat down, turning the chair to face me.

I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head, so I slowly turned to face him. He patted his lap, and I got up and went to sit as he smiled at me.

He paused his movements for a moment before he grabbed the back of my head and slammed it into the table. I could hear crunching, snapping, and popping; all were indications of just how severe my facial injuries were. I didn't move an inch as he hissed in my ear, 'Did you think I wouldn't find out? You belong to me, remember? I can hear all of your thoughts, your feelings, and your heartbeat for God's sake! How could you be that stupid to underestimate me?'

He grabbed my again and down it came as he slammed it again onto the table. 'Huh?' he yelled at me, 'Are you that stupid?'

I managed to spit a little of the blood in my mouth before I whispered, 'No.'

'What was that?' he spat in my ear as he yanked my head up and away from the table. I breathed in as much air as I could and braced myself as I replied, 'No, I'm not, you damn tyrant!'

Just as I had expected him to, he yanked my hair and threw me so hard onto the table that it broke in half. As I laid on the floor trying to heal myself as fast as possible, I could hear him laughing at me.

'Get up. You will pay for your insolence,' ordered. I refused to move. 'You dare defy your master?'

'Yes!' I screamed as I quickly grabbed one half of the table and threw it at him.

Hearing the sounds of his ribs cracking and watching him spit his own blood out of his mouth, I could tell that he had no inkling that I decided to do such a thing. Had my powers grown that strong?

I could feel the power coursing through the veins of my undead body. I smiled to myself. 'I won't be pushed around anymore,' I thought as I could feel a fire burn in my eyes.

He threw the half of the table off of him and stood up. A smirk appeared on his face as he charged at me. It soon faltered as he realized that I was charging at him. He threw out his fist, expecting to punch me in the face, but I charged myself right into his stomach, tackling him to the ground. I straddled his stomach and said, 'I refuse to let a monster like you continue to abuse me.' I punched him square in the nose and watched as the blood poured down his face. Not knowing any other real attack, I just started scratching his face with my claws.

It was only after a few slashes that I was thrown across the room. As my back slammed against the wall, I heard it snap. I screamed out in pain as my body slid to the floor, but it was quickly muffled by his boot as he proceeded to kick every part of my body."

"Then what did you do?" asked Seras nearly jumping out of her chair.

"I'm getting to it, I promise," Miss Murder replied.

Alucard sat back and stared at the two vampires. "Women…and their stories," he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"As I lay there taking my beating, I waited. As soon as his leg swung back, I kicked his legs from right under him. He landed with a hard thud and then a pop. He had broken his neck, and his head was lolling to one side. I could see his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fell into unconsciousness.

'Now's my chance!' I thought excitedly, but I hesitated. What would I do without a master? Would I die as well? I allowed myself to dwell on it for only a moment and decided that anything would be better than staying with him. I slowly crawled up to his neck, allowed my fangs to protrude, and bit into his cold flesh.

His blood was colder than I was used to with my prey, but I drank until I couldn't anymore. I could sense that the sun would rise in a few hours, so I dragged him by an arm and a leg out of the room.

When I finally stepped out of the room, I realized that I was on a ship, bit it wasn't on water. I guess that water had gone very far inland a long time ago after a possible flood, and thus the ship was there. I managed to finally get off of it, dragging what was left of my master with me.

I walked what seemed about half an hour before I came to a clearing in the midst of the dark jungle. I dropped my master on the ground, and using strips of my filthy bloodstained nightgown, I tied his limbs to the trunks of some of the surrounding trees. As I wiped my hands on my tattered nightgown, I thought, 'this should be a fitting end for you,' and walked away.

"Pretty sadistic of you to leave your former master to burn up in the sun," Alucard commented, raising an eyebrow at Miss Murder.

"I can't believe you drained him like that. Did you get stronger?" Seras inquired.

"Well of course I did," Miss Murder replied. Seras lowered her head in embarrassment. Miss Murder reached over and ruffled the other girl's hair. "I'm just messing with you."

"I could smell the ocean and heard the faint sounds of shouting and movement, and I followed the sound. Once I was upon it, I realized that I was at the port of San Juan. Haggard old sailors sang loudly as they swilled their rum. The younger sailors swore under their breath as they helped to load and unload all of the steam ships that were in port.

I snooped around, keeping to the shadows, to try and find myself some better clothes. As I looked, I noticed someone I hadn't seen in a long time.

Her name was Alejandra Alvarez. She was an ancient looking widow who owned most of the island. She was one of the most evil women I had ever known. She had been married at least four times, all to men who were incredibly old and soon died. She took their hearts and their fortunes, but that wasn't even the worst of it.

Besides the fact that she hadn't aged well at all. She was fifty when I saw her and near death. Karma had certainly hit her hard, because of the things she had done.

After her fourth husband had died, she fired all of her husband's staff and forced many poor families to sell their children to her to work in her home. She treated the children horribly. She beat them if they were disobedient and left them half starved and made them all sleep in a horses stable!"

"Why didn't anyone do anything about it?" Seras asked completely shocked.

Before Miss Murder could open her mouth to answer, Alucard raised himself from his relaxed position and explained, "Police Girl, times were different back then. In a country like that, the poor were still considered to be property, like cattle. The wealthy could do whatever they pleased to anyone who was sold to them, and the law either couldn't or wouldn't be able to touch them."

"It's still horrible," Seras replied.

"I know," Miss Murder said.

"I studied her for a few minutes and quickly found out that she was leaving for America. The police had found one of her child slaves dead, obviously beaten to death. To escape death herself, she was running away to America.

The woman was so evil; she deserved to be put out of her misery. I wanted to kill this woman with every fiber of my being, but again I hesitated. I couldn't actually get away with murdering someone like her, but I promised myself that I would deliver her just desserts soon enough."

"You didn't kill her! Why not?" Seras asked.

"I never said I didn't. Calm down, there's more," Miss Murder answered.

"Well…"

"Well…" copied Miss Murder as she tried to steer everything back to her story.

"I kept exploring the port searching for someone's clothes. It was at least half an hour since I had arrived there and I could feel that dawn would be approaching soon. I crept into an alleyway between two buildings that were right in front of the docks. I looked around, all this just to find something to wear! Then I looked up.

Flapping in the slight breeze overhead were a pair of pants, two shirts, and a pair of socks. I jumped up to the nearest windowsill and started to scale the building until I reached the clothesline that held my prizes. I quickly grabbed the clothes and jumped down. I dressed behind a large broken crate and, to my luck; I found a pair of old forgotten sandals inside of the crate. Seeing no use for the socks, I stretched one out and put it on my head, trying to hide my hair as best as I could.

Once I was finished, I walked out onto the docks and started looking around for where that evil witch Alejandra was. I discovered her boarding one of the ships at the end of the docks.

As I hurried to try and make for the ship, I heard someone yell behind me, 'Hey you!'

I stiffened and slowly turned around. It was a drunken old sailor with gristle on his face. He started shaking a small flask of rum at a crate in front of him.

'That crate goes to the ship at the end of the dock. Take it with you, kid.'

I sighed with relief. I nodded and said in my best male voice, 'Yes, sir.'

I went over to the crate and began pushing the crate towards the boat. 'Don't push too hard. You don't want to give yourself away,' I thought the whole time. It took a good while, and I was worried that the sun would rise before I even got on the damn thing.

Luckily, I reached the ship and pushed it to where all of the other crates were gathered. Just as I turned to try and board with the other sailors, I heard somebody yell towards me.

'Oh great,' I thought as I turned around.

'Name?' he asked, pen ready in hand.

'Uhh, Pedro,' I started, watching him scribble down my fake name, 'Pedro Alderete.'

'Okay, kid, go on,' said the man.

That's when I boarded the ship. I went straight down to where the cargo was. 'The farther away I am from a porthole, the better,' I thought as I knocked on crates, seeing which had the least cargo in it.

I found one that was held a small piano. 'Oh well,' I thought as I carefully pulled off the top, climbed in and settled down to try and sleep until I reached New York."

"So that's it! That's how you came to America! What happened to that witch, Ale-, what was it?"

"Do you want the long or short of it?" Miss Murder asked.

"Short. The sun will be rising soon," Alucard interjected as he stood, ready to walk out.

"Well, I killed her," miss Murder simply stated as she headed towards the door.

"How?" asked Seras as she went after the other girl. As she passed, Alucard shook his head and smirked to himself.

"I just acted like a man trying to get under her dress one night on the ship. She realized what I was, so I made a fake ploy to make her like me. I drained her, and tossed her overboard. I told everyone on the ship about how she wouldn't allow herself to be caught and that she threw herself overboard. Since they didn't find anything stolen, they believed me."

"Wow," was all that Seras said.

Miss Murder yawned, stretching her arms out and scratching at the air like a cat. "The sun's coming up, and my ride's here. So, I will take my leave of you both for the day."

"So you want us to help you capture that Viktor V., right?"

"Yeah, I'll come over tonight, and I guess we'll all investigate what we can."

"I don't investigate; I eliminate," Alucard stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Are you going to help me?" Miss Murder asked, batting her eyelashes.

Her question was met with silence. "We'll see you tonight," Seras said as she went to shake Miss Murder's hand. She was shocked when she felt the other woman place a kiss on her cheek, and she stared at her for a moment.

"It's just how friends say goodbye in America nowadays, not all people are comfortable with it," Miss Murder apologized. "Bye, Alucard," she said as she gave a fleeting wave, with a flirty smile gracing her features.

The man in red and the woman in blue watched the small woman in black glide down the stairs and get into a black hearse.

The pair turned to head to their coffins, bumping into Walter again.

"That young lady is quite charming," Walter complimented.

"Yes, she's actually quite friendly," Seras added.

"She's interesting," was all Alucard said as he phased himself into his coffin and settled down to sleep.

"Good morning, Walter," Seras said as she placed a small kiss on his cheek and walked down to her coffin to sleep.

Walter watched her as she left. He blushed, smiled to himself, shook his head, and headed for the kitchen.

Entering the penthouse suite, Miss Murder kicked the door shut and removed the weapons that were strapped to her and put them inside a large, black, metal trunk.

Shaking her hair out, and, with her mind, changing into a long black silk nightgown with an empire waist and spaghetti straps that crossed in the back, dipping very low in the back, as well. "That went well," she thought as she climbed into her coffin. "Seras is as sweet as I thought she would be, maybe a little naïve in an endearing sort of way." She closed her eyes waiting for sleep to wash over her when suddenly "God, he's fucking gorgeous!" popped into her head. "Shut up, brain!" she thought before she fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Lady in Red

sorry I have taken the longest time to get this chapter finished up. Starting college and trying to keep up has eaten up most of my time, but I am glad to say that I have finally finished. Hope you enjoy and please comment! P.S. - I don't own hellsing I just do cuz I enjoy it

Seras lay curled up in the silky soft confines of her coffin, sleeping while sun set. Snuggling into her pillow, she suddenly heard, "Where are they? Seras, where are you?" inside of her head. Her eyes instantly shot open.

"Who's there?" she called out with her mind, her eyes searching for anything amiss. She was met with nothing but silence.

Sighing, she lifted the lid of her coffin and climbed out. She scratched her head and yawned as she made her way to the mahogany armoire in her room. She opened it and pulled out another one of her blue Hellsing uniforms and headed for her shower.

Incredibly curious about the mysterious voice that had awoken her; she bathed as fast as she could. She changed into her uniform and finger-combed her strawberry blonde hair, smiling to herself.

She then walked out of her room and went to Integra's office to be briefed on the night's mission.

"Come out; come out where ever you are, Alucard."

His eyes opened slowly and a small grin appeared on his face. He opened a black portal underneath him as he lay inside his coffin.

The portal opened up and he walked into Integra's office. Integra sat at her desk with only a few stacks of paper to mar the beauty of the light cherry. Her cigar sat in a crystal ashtray, with a long wisp of gray smoke curling in the air. The woman herself was leaning back in her chair with her hands in her lap.

Seras burst into the room and looked around. She saw her master walk over to Integra's desk. Integra immediately straightened her position in her chair and placed her hands on her desk.

There was someone sitting in a chair in front of Integra's desk. She turned and smiled at Seras, "There you are! I was wondering where you were in this gigantic house!" There was Miss Murder, her long black curly hair tied into a high ponytail, donned in a pair of faded, black knee-length jeans with a matching jacket, with no shirt underneath and the top two buttons open. Both the jacket and pants were covered in patches of different bands like: My Chemical Romance, AFI, Sublime, Marilyn Manson, Blink-182, Otep, Korn, The Explosion, The Pink Spiders, and much more. On her feet were black knee-length, lace up, rubber soled platform boots.

Seras saluted and went to stand next to Miss Murder.

"So, what have you come up with in your investigation?" Integra asked, trying her best to relax in her chair again.

Miss Murder reached a hand down her jacket and retrieved an envelope. She opened the envelope and pulled out a powder blue card. "I think you received one of these yourself, Sir Integra."

"Yes, I did," Integra replied, "It's an invitation to the Queen's Spring Gala. What does this have to do with the vampire connected with the freaks?"

"A lot actually. Viktor is a troublemaker and a very big showoff. He will definitely be there if for nothing else, just to show his ass."

"How did you get an invitation?" Seras asked.

"Well, sweetie, according to the rest of your government. I'm an American ambassador of goodwill. So, your country kisses my ass by inviting me to things like this to try and keep things civil. It's like that everywhere."

"Oh."

"Getting back to this investigation, what are you suggesting?" Integra asked as she picked up her cigar.

"Simple. Go to the Gala. We could snoop around during the shin-dig, and if this idiot dares to start anything, we'll be there to protect the Queen."

"When is this 'shin-dig' as _you_ refer to it?" Alucard asked making quotation marks with his gloved fingers.

Miss Murder rolled her crimson eyes before looking over the invitation. "It's on Friday."

"Tonight's Wednesday. Oh my! It's in two days! I have nothing to wear!" Seras started to panic.

"I'm just wearing one of my old ball gowns that are in the back of my closet," Integra stated, taking a long drag of the toxic smoke into her lungs.

"It looks like we're going shopping!" Miss Murder said excitedly, standing up and taking Seras' hands.

"Fine," Integra said, standing up herself. "You two go out to find something decent for Seras, and _you_…" she said, pointing to Alucard, "You're heading to Shropshire; another freak has been running amuck."

Alucard said nothing as his hat and sunglasses appeared in their proper places. He opened up a black portal and left the women.

"Can we go now?" Miss Murder asked, looking at Integra pointing to the door, and smiling. Integra just waved at them, both dismissed.

Seras and Miss Murder both ran all the way down to Seras' room, so she could feed and change into street clothes.

A car waited for the two of them outside. The girls jumped in giggling like children. As they were driven to an upscale mall in the middle of downtown London, Seras asked, "So how did you join up with that American agency, SMACK, was it?"

Miss Murder put her feet up on the seat and looked off for a moment, "it was in the late '60's, while the hippies took over the country. At the time, I was hanging in the library a lot. Not much was going on that concerned me.

"One night, I was walking home with a load of books in my arms. I turned a corner, and there was a man in a dark trench coat and fedora, very 'Dick Tracey' and the whole pulp fiction thing. Anyway, he called out my name and flashed a CIA badge at me, and I looked at him like he was nuts.

"He grabbed my arm and dragged me down the alley and into a car. It was filled with guys wearing the same thing. I thought it was one of those mob hits. They all looked at me and I simply asked, 'okay, what's going on here?'

"They explained that vampire activity had become an epidemic in the country, the killing of innocent people and what not. They told me that they were forming a new agency in the government to take care of the problem."

Seras stared at Miss Murder before asking, "But why _you_?"

The car had come to a stop, and the girls climbed out and headed to Caché. While perusing the racks for something she liked, Seras stated, "You haven't answered my question."

Miss Murder stopped staring at an electric blue silk gown with a haltered neck that plunged low in the front and handed it to Seras. "Go try this on and I'll tell you," whispered Miss Murder as she pushed her toward the dressing room.

Once both were in the same room, Miss Murder turned her back to Seras, allowing her to change and explained, "They told me that they knew who I had killed in order to feed. Petty thieves, rapists, murderers were my prey. It was, I guess, my way of getting back at my old master for what he did to me. The CIA said that I was almost like a comic book superhero, the way I cleaned out derelicts."

"Wow," Seras replied as she strained to get the blue dress on.

Miss Murder turned to see Seras legs and arms; everything else was covered by the dress.

"I know that's your size. I checked."

"Help, please," came a muffled voice be hind the mass of blue silk.

"Ok, turn around. I think there's a zipper back here somewhere," Miss Murder stated as she searched.

Finding the zipper eventually, she pulled it down and pulled the rest of the dress down. Once Seras was fully in, Miss Murder zipped her up and turned her to face the mirror.

A smile slowly spread on both of their faces. Seras smoothed out the dress and turned a little to see how the dress looked in the back. She looked at Miss Murder through the mirror, smiled and said, "I think we found it."

"I knew it. I'm good like that," Miss Murder replied with a laugh.

The girls paid for the dress and got back in the car to head back to the compound. Once they returned and reported to Integra, Miss Murder glanced at the clock and gasped, "The sun's gonna be coming up. I gotta go."

"But what about you? Do you have anything for the Gala?" Seras asked.

"Oh, don't worry/ I'm sure I have something special for Friday. Bye!" yelled Miss Murder as she ran out to the hearse that waited for her.

"Odd girl," Integra stated while she snuffed out her cigar and dismissed Seras for the night.

As she lay in her coffin, tossing and turning, Seras thought, "I wonder what it's going to be like. I've never been to anything like this before." She paused. "I wonder how many of these Master has been to. Will he like what I'm wearing? Maybe…" she thought as sleep finally drifted over her.

Her eyes opened on Friday, and Seras sprung from her coffin as if it were Christmas Day. Racing to the shower, she quickly stripped and got in. smiling as the hot water poured down her body, she didn't notice the dark presence that started to creep under the door of the bathroom, too busy going over what she still had to do.

The unseen eyes watched her as she bathed. Taking in her beauty, the eyes wanted greatly to make his presence known, "But she's not ready." The presence slowly crept back under the door, remembering that he, too, had to prepare for the Gala.

Out in the foyer, Integra sat in a plush velvet armchair dressed in a simple but elegant strapless silk emerald green gown, with a tiny bow at the base of her back where a white pleat under the green started and eventually became the train. She had pulled her hair up into a high bun and wore matching shoes on her feet. Next to her, on an end table sat a crystal ashtray already filled. With another one of her expensive Cuban cigars dangling from her lips she waited for her two servants and their friend to arrive.

Walter walked over to the seated Integra and informed her, "We just received a phone call from Miss Murder. She said that she would meet you all at the Gala."

Integra huffed and took along drag of her cigar, feeling the calming effects of the nicotine. "Well then, where are both of my servants?" She growled.

Walter patted her shoulder lightly and said, "I understand that you don't like the wardrobe obligations of events like this, but we must put on our best face for the queen."

Integra rolled her eyes and faked a smile for Walter. Walter just smiled back warmly.

Just then they both heard the clicking of a pair of heels. Seras entered the foyer, smiled sheepishly, and went to sit across from Integra. Besides the electric blue gown, she wore strappy blue heels and matching arm length gloves. She had blow dried the back of her hair, giving it nice volume and flat ironed the bangs. She had combed the bangs to the left and kept them in place with two small blue jeweled bobby pins.

"My! Miss Victoria, you look lovely," Walter exclaimed.

Seras blushed and softly said, "Thank you, Walter."

Five minutes, then ten minutes passed, and Alucard had yet to show up.

"This is bloody ridiculous! Alucard! Get out here this instant!" Bellowed Integra as she roughly snuffed out her cigar, spilling ashes all over the table.

Seras jumped a little in her chair.

A black portal opened up and out walked Alucard. Seras' eyes nearly popped out of her head and her heart started to skip beats. "He looks so…oh God!" Seras thought. His hair that was normally stick-straight was wavy and looked silky soft, as a replacement of his usual red trench, hat, and his sunglasses, he wore an expensive looking tux, worthy of Calvin Klein or Armani, except in place of a regular tie, and he had his typical ruby red cravat. The tux was cut close to the body, showing off his slim but slightly muscular build.

"Why thank you, Police Girl. I think I do a damn good job of cleaning up," he sent his thoughts to Seras, adjusting one of the white gloves that he never took off.

Seras stood up, and Integra huffed. "You should've been ready ten minutes ago," she muttered.

Alucard went over to her chair and kneeled. He took Integra's hand and kissed it. "I did not mean to upset my master so." He took her hand and bopped himself a few times on top of his head saying, "Bad, servant. Bad, bad, servant."

Integra mustered a small smirk before quickly pulling her hand away. "Let's go," she mumbled as she led them out to the car.

Inside the car, Alucard sat between the two women, each woman pressed herself against the windows. Seras watched the buildings blur together, while Integra just stared out, not noticing and wishing she really didn't have to go to the Gala. Alucard relaxed in his seat, draping his arms along the top of the backseat. He looked over to the women and thought, "Let's hope there's something that will make things a lot more entertaining."

They arrived at Buckingham Palace in the midst of a swarm of cars and people. "This is so exciting!" Seras thought.

"Another year, another Gala," she heard her master's voice inside her head, "Come along now Police Girl. We wouldn't want to leave a vampire like you wandering about in all of this madness." A dark chuckle consumed him for a moment.

Seras smiled as Alucard pushed her gently in front of him, while Integra led the way inside. Seras marveled at the beauty of it all. The interior of the palace was pristine with white marble and plaster. There were flowers everywhere the eyes could see. People who passed the group couldn't help but take a second look at them. Alucard had a maniacal grin on his face as he watched the people admiring him and the women he was with. "Envy me," he thought to himself.

As the party progressed, Seras stood in a corner by a stand holding flowers. She couldn't help but wonder, "I thought she said she was coming."

"She'll be here," Came Alucard's voice directly behind her. She turned to see him barely a centimeter away from her. "Enjoying the party?" he asked, a killer's smile pouring down as she looked up.

"Yes, master," Seras replied, blushing, "Very much so."

"Then why are you hiding in a corner, Police Girl?" he asked in a slow drawl.

Seras could feel her breath catch in her throat. "Err… I didn't realize I was," she replied as she felt him pry into her mind once again. She had ended up in the corner after seeing most of the men were staring at her, trying to see through her dress. Trying to calm her anger down, she went to the corner to collect herself and repress the urge to rip out their eyes.

"Integra's out on the terrace if you're looking for her," he stated. He watched as she made a small nod and left to find Integra. He slowly shook his head and a smile started to tug at his lips. "Still so innocent," he thought. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of red.

She had gotten out of the hearse in front of the palace and she smiled to herself. "Let's do this," she thought as she fixed her skirt and headed inside.

As soon as she walked in, every eye turned to her. "I didn't think I was _that_ late!" she thought as she took it all in and then batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at everyone.

A group of three older men smiled at her. She walked over to them and held out her hand. All three men took turns in kissing her hand. She pulled her hand back, shaking some of the slobber off, Laughing, "Hello, I'm Angela Rodriguez."

"Oh yes, we have heard of your work in Guatemala with the American government for trying to help the destitute children stay out of those horrid sweatshop factories," said the first man, "I am also an ambassador of goodwill. I'm William Robertson and these are my colleagues Thomas Faber and James Talbot."

"It's quite a pleasure to meet all of you," Miss Murder said as she smiled, trying to look around for her friends.

"Trust me, my dear, the pleasure is all ours," Thomas replied, watching her look around distracted, "Is something wrong?"

"Umm, I just…saw someone I've been desperately trying to… get a hold of."

"Well then, hopefully we'll be able to speak a little more with you later," said James Talbot.

"Thank you all so much," she said as she turned and walked toward the grand staircase leading down to the party.

Alucard could sense that she had finally arrived. He grinned as he stroked the cheek of a redhead, who had a mind like an empty airshaft that he had been flirting with. The redhead was already melting into a puddle on the marble floor.

"Where are they? Oh shit, how the hell am I supposed to find them in all of this?" he heard Miss Murder whine inside his mind.

He quickly followed the direction of her thoughts and he stopped by the staircase, stunned. There she stood, looking around for anyone who remotely looked like her friends. Her hair had been blown out straight, with a 1940's side part on the left side. She wore a long sleeved red silk gown with a corset built into it. The a-line skirt of the gown had a small train, but had a gigantic slit that went almost up to her hip on the right side. She wore a platinum chain around her neck, with a matching skull dangling from it. On her feet, she wore red high heeled sandals and no fishnets could be seen.

"Damn!" he thought suddenly. He sauntered out of the crowd that had quickly sprung up around the staircase and waved at her.

She saw something move out of the corner of her eye. "Oh there he is," she thought as she spotted him. She took a closer look and "Damn he looks so good!" popped into her head. "Shut up… you know what? I'll show him." She flipped her hair flirtatiously and slowly started descending the stairs.

He watched as she glided down the staircase toward him. He licked his lips smirked. A soft look came from Miss Murder as she walked over to him. All of a sudden and she felt him grab her hand and place a gentle kiss on it.

"Well, it seems you're not all blood, guts, and mayhem after all," Miss Murder commented, slowly taking back her hand.

"I have more surprises up my sleeves that you could ever imagine," he challenged as they both heard the soft tinkling of a piano. He slowly took back her hand. "Care to dance?" he whispered in her ear.

"Do you think you can keep up with me?" Miss Murder asked.

"I should really pose that question to you, Miss Murder."

"Come on then!" she said as she led the way toward the dance floor.

The song "Bolero", which is the song that was played during the end credits of "Moulin Rouge", filled the palace. "I love this song," she thought.

"Such sentimental feelings for such a trivial thing," she heard a teasing voice that sounded a lot like Alucard's voice inside her head.

"Huh? Are you in my mind?" she thought.

"Only now. You've kept your thoughts locked up like a nun's thighs for the longest."

"Oh god," she thought as she rolled her eyes, put her left hand on his shoulder, and taking his left hand with her right.

He placed his hand on her hip, and slowly started to waltz with her. She only looked down to where he had placed his hand for a moment before rolling her eyes and continue dancing.

As the song started to crescendo up, Alucard picked up the pace of the dance. Miss Murder matched every move he made. The music turned into a game between the two of them. He spun her around the room, but she stayed in form.

"You're quite good," Alucard commented with a biting tone.

"I _was_ a dancer when I came to America," Miss Murder spouted with equal venom. Alucard opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, "And no, I wasn't an exotic dancer. Why do guys always think shit like that?"

To shut her up, he spun her away from him. "You manage to have been so many convenient things, how do I know you're not lying?" he sent his thoughts to her mind.

"Why don't you look inside my mind for a second and find out?" Her question lingered in his mind.

"Why not?" he thought to himself as he probed into her mind.

He saw her backstage of a dingy nightclub, finishing up putting on her costume. Her so-called dressing room was littered with cobwebs and colorful fabrics. The bare bulb that hung from the ceiling provided the dim yellow light that filled the room. The small mirror that hung on the wall was cracked and next to it was a small poster with her picture on it, wearing a slinky pink dress, dancing with a man who had his back turned. He looked closer to read, "Ava the Diamond Dancer."

He turned back to look at her as she linked her pantyhose to her corset with garters that looked like they were going to fall apart.

A man suddenly burst through the door, Miss Murder jumped. "Hey kid, you're on in five!" he bellowed at her and Miss Murder rolled her eyes and sighed. She searched under many different fabrics until she found a suitcase. She opened it up, dug around until she pulled out an old pair of black mary-janes and put them on. She stood up and adjusted her blue dress that had a string of rhinestones around the neck, but most of them had already fallen off.

She walked out of the door, and he followed her. The hallway to the stage was dank with pipes running along the walls and ceiling. He saw that her eyes were blank. She soon ended behind the curtain as a man with a surly Irish accent introduced her as "the best set of spic tits: that he ad ever seen. He watched as she shook her head slowly. She looked as if she could burst into tears at any moment.

A flash came and suddenly Alucard was watching Miss Murder dance with a young man. He noticed that she had a smile on her face, along with a lot of makeup. She was donned in a very slinky red dress covered in beaded fringe. The young man she was dancing with had his hair slicked back and wore a white tuxedo shirt and black pants, both were cut incredibly close to his body and a number was tacked on his back.

Alucard finally took in the surrounding area which a large ballroom filled with people was watching the couple dance. "So, she was a competitor," he thought as he was quickly shut out from her thoughts.

"See," she whispered as she spun toward him and draped her right leg over his hip. He grabbed her hip and dipped her, almost touching the floor.

As she looked at the crowd that had started to gather, upside down, she felt the brushing of fingertips along the edge of the black silk underwear she wore under her dress. Her eyes went wide as she was pulled right side up again and pressed against his firm body. He smirked at her and sent, "I guess you don't like to be teased."

She lifted her hand to slap him, but was interrupted when he grabbed her hand and spun her so her back was to him. She got an evil look in her eyes, dropped her torso forward and pressed her backside directly onto Alucard's crotch. His eyes widened at the feeling and grabbing her by the shoulder, pulled her up and turned her to face him again.

"If you play dirty, I play dirty," she hissed into his ear as he spun her sorund the room. The song had finally started to end. "And now for the big finish," she thought as she cleared some space, ran up to Alucard and jumped. He caught her easily and lifted her over his head as the crowd watched, dazzled. He slowly brought her down, holding onto her waist as she did a split in the air. Never taking their eyes off each other, he slowly spun her in a circle as the last few notes of the song played.

As her feet touched the ground, Miss Murder could feel the weight of the silence. All of a sudden, the applause poured over the two in waves. She quickly grabbed Alucard's hand and both made sweeping bows to the audience. Alucard glanced over at Miss Murder to see that same smile that he saw when he had entered her thoughts. "She really eats this up, doesn't she?"


End file.
